A Vida e a Morte
by Pinkuro
Summary: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi - MUDANÇA DE RATING PARA M!
1. Um cara novo na Cidade

**Título:** A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 1/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

**N/A: **Aqui está minha mais nova fic, esta é minha primeira sem yaoi, espero que gostem.

**Editado:** Corrigi e formatei essa fic, e percebi que tinha que mudar de rating T para rating M! Aproveitem!

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo 1 Um Cara Novo Na Cidade_

Era noite do ano 1672, uma jovem cortesã caminhava até sua casa logo depois do trabalho. Quando de repente viu um vulto na sua frente.

-Que-quem é você?- Perguntou assustada -Se quiser um serviço é só falar.

Mas este não lhe respondeu, apenas levantou uma espada e incrustou-a no coração da moça. Ela morreu na hora.

-O destino, pode ser cruel...- Foi a única coisa que ele disse.

* * *

Amanheceu um jovem de longos cabelos azul marinho e pele morena e uns 16 anos, corria pelo campo quando viu um animal ferido, se aproximou dele, percebeu que era um cachorro, não demoraria a morrer.

-Pobre cãozinho.- Disse com pena -Não se preocupe vou te curar, sei que não é este seu destino.

Então colocou as duas mãos sobre o ferimento, uma em cima da outra, fechou os olhos e começou a rezar. Logo as feridas do animal se sararam. O cachorro levantou e começou a lamber o jovem.

-Calma, calma tudo bem, eu sei você gostou, mas...- Não completou a frase pois viu uma garota da mesma idade dele, com cabelos castanhos se aproximando.

-Nossa que legal! Como, fez isso?

-Não é o que pensa. Eu não sou um bruxo ou algo assim.

-Calma, sou, sou só eu Tyson.

-Ah, é você Hilary, que susto, mas o que faz aqui?

-Queria ficar com você, afinal vamos nos casar logo logo!

-Precisa me lembrar disso toda hora.

-Seu chato.

* * *

Havia um homem se dirigindo ao trabalho, quando de repente viu um lobo branco pular em cima dele e comer sua garganta. Ele morreu na hora. Então um jovem encapuzado foi até o lobo e acariciou sua cabeça.

-Muito bem Endy, muito bem.

* * *

-Então Tyson, esta é a capela de que você sempre me fala?

-É sim, e atrás estão as estátuas dos servidores do Destino.

-Servidores do Destino?

-É uma antiga lenda que diz que Deus, não é quem escreve o futuro das pessoas, quem faz é um cara chamado Destino. Mas ás vezes, as coisas não acontecem como ele detemina, ás vezes alguém que tem que viver morre, ou alguém que tem que morrer vive, então ele arranjou dois servidores, um é esse dragão, que faz as pessoas viverem, o outro é essa fênix que faz elas morrerem.

-Então essas coisas estão entre nós e podemos encontra-lás a qualquer momento?- Disse Hilary assustada.

-Não elas nascem uma vez a cada geração no corpo de uma pessoa, dando à ela todos seus dons e seu destino.- Explica Tyson a sua noiva.

-Ah tá, muito tranqüilizador.- Diz sarcasticamente Hilary. -Mas, então Tyson, você que fez aquilo com o cachorrinho, é esse tal dragão?

-Não sei, mas temos que ir agora está ficando tarde.

-Tem razão Tyson temos que correr.

Então para a suas casas, mas quando Tyson chegou seu pai o esperava.

-Oi um filho, como foi o passeio?

-Bom, e no trabalho?

-Não, muito bem, um de nossos funcionários foi achado morto agora a pouco.

-O quê outra morte, já são duas na mesma semana!

-É mesmo, mas mudando de assunto temos um novo hóspede aqui na pensão, venha aqui.

Então apareceu um jovem com 17 ou 18 anos de idade, cabelos bicolor azul claro na frente e azul marinho atrás, pele pálida, e atrás dele um cachorro da raça Pastor de podhale, totalmente branco.

-Olá meu nome é Kai Hiwatari, esta é Endy, minha cachorrinha.

-prazer, eu sou Tyson Granger.

-E eu Hilary Tatibana, noiva do Tyson, e também hospede daqui por enquanto, prazer em conhece-lo Kai, e a você também Endy.- Este último disse se curvando na altura da cadela.

-A vocês também, espero que sejamos bons amigos!

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, me mandem reviews e me digam, tá?


	2. Vida e a Morte

**Título:** A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 2/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

**N/A: **Bom, está aqui o cap 2, espero que gostem, e que responda as perguntas que me fizeram sobre o cap 1, leiam!

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo 2 Vida e Morte_

-Então Tyson, porque não mostra o quarto de Kai a ele.

-Tudo bem, venha por aqui, Kai.- Disse Tyson, levando Kai ao seu quarto. -Boa noite. Se precisar de algo eu estou neste a sua esquerda, Hilary à frente, meu pai a minha esquerda, e também minha irmã Atsuko, a sua direita.

-Está bem, obrigado, agora eu vou dormir, venha Endy.- Então entrou no quarto, mas ao invés de ir dormir, trancou a porta, vestiu sua capa e saiu pela janela do quarto com sua cachorrinha Endy.

Pela manhã, Kai dormia tranqüilamente, até que algo bateu fortemente a sua porta.

-Espere.- Disse Kai ainda meio sonolento, foi até a porta e encontrou, uma linda garota de cabelos azul marinho, lisos e pele morena.

-Olha aqui eu sei que você é novo, mas deve saber que aqui, se acorda cedo, senão perde o café da manhã, não se tranca a porta também, aqui ninguém entra no quarto do outro e também não gritamos, dizemos educadamente "um momento", e ... está me escutando?- A garota falava como uma matraca, mas Kai por uma razão que ele ainda não ligou, na verdade nem ao menos conseguia prestar atenção no que ela dizia, devia ser porque "ela parece uma deusa grega", como ele mesmo pensou.

-Desculpe, mas não me lembro de ter ouvido você dizer seu nome?

-Desculpe, meu nome é Atsuko, sou a irmã de Tyson.

-Ele contou de você mas não me falou que era tão bonita.- Paquerou-a Kai

-É ele tem mania de esconder informações.- Disse ela meio convencida.

-Concordo, mas, entretanto, ainda dá tempo de tomar o café?

-Sim, com certeza.

-Então, onde fica a mesa?- Perguntou Kai a jovem, então ela estendeu a mão mostrando a direção.

-Por aqui, jovem Kai.- Disse indo com Kai até o refeitório.

Chegaram lá estavam todos reunidos, Atsuko sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão Tyson, enquanto Kai se sentou na sua frente.

-Então pela sua cara parece que não dormiu bem a noite, não é Kai?- disse Tyson.

-É pensei em muitas coisas.

-Espero que durma melhor esta noite.- Falou Atsuko.

-Eu também, mas depois de ver como você é bela, duvido muito.- Disse com voz sedutora.

-Ah, ah está bem, eu acho...- Disse ela meio envergonhada.

-Hei, para de dar em cima da minha irmãzinha, seu vadio.- Disse Tyson, muito protetor.

-Irmãzinha! Se liga eu sou só dois minutos mais nova que você.

-Dois minutos e meio.

-Que seja.

-Ótimo.

-Ótimo.- Disseram os dois antes de virarem a cara e cruzarem os braços.

* * *

-Ótimo, tô preso nessa droga de pensão, nessa merda de cidade, com dois irmãos que não fazem nada a não ser se brigar!- Dizia um garoto muito aborrecido a uma mulher encapuzada.

-Sim, mas eu sei que você gostou da garota.- Disse a encapuzada.

-É claro que você sabe, você que escreveu isso.

-Sim, mas mudando de assunto, Fênix, você tem trabalho a fazer.

-Eu sei, meu destino não é? Mas eu não gosto disso, cada vez que tiro a vida de alguém, sinto que uma parte de mim também morre.- Disse Kai angustiadamente.

-Jovem Fênix, lembre-se de que, sem a morte, não haveria vida. Eu já lhe disse isso.

-Sim, para manter o equilíbrio. Eu sei.

-Então vá, a morte tem trabalho a fazer...

* * *

Tyson estava na capela sozinho, observava aquelas estátuas, do Dragão e da Fênix, enquanto pensava no que conseguia fazer com as pessoas e animais que estavam prestes a morrer.

-Olá Tyson!- Disse uma mulher encapuzada atrás de Tyson, surpreendendo-o, já que não havia como ela entrar sem fazer barulho.

-Quem, quem é você?- Disse Tyson assustado virando-se a até onde se encontrava a misteriosa encapuzada

-Meu nome é Kaína Destiny, Tyson.- Disse ela com uma voz clama e terna, igual que antes.

-Destiny? É destino em inglês...então você é...- dizia Tyson confuso

-Sim, e vim dar a você o poder necessário para que o futuro que eu lhe escrevi se cumpra.

-O quê? Como assim?- Perguntava Tyson cada vez mais confuso.

-Aqui, pegue isso.- Disse entregando um pequeno medalhão em forma de escudo com um dragão igual ao da estátua entalhada nela. -Agora aperte-a bem forte e feche os olhos.

-Para que? Como eu posso saber se devo confiar em você?

-Pergunte a si, deve confiar em mim?

Tyson pensou durante um tempinho, até que decidiu fazer o que ela pediu, segurou aquele pequeno escudo bem forte na sua mão e fechou seus olhos. Nesse momento sentiu um grande poder indo para dentro ele, logo Destiny fez todo o corpo dele ser consumido por uma luz, quando ela se dissipou, Tyson estava diferente.

Seu cabelo tinha a cor azul cobalto com mexas brancas atrás onde estava como cabelo moicano, mas sem raspar do lado, apenas prendido atrás, mas isso era até o final, no cabelo todo, menos, nas partes da frente e as mexas do lado direito da parte da frente onde estava para cima indo para trás.

Sua roupa também estava diferente, estava toda colada, havia uma blusa azul cobalto, e uma branca por cima, que deixa aparecer um pouco da gola, da parte de baixo, as mangas que iam até o cotovelo, e suas calças colant brancas que passam por baixo de sua bota de cano baixo azul cobalto com um tipo de fita, prendedor, branco, igual a que tinha para prender sua luvas de combate (aquelas sem dedos) que iam até os punhos.

Ele também estava com asas que pareciam ser de dragão também eram bem pequenas se comparadas com o resto do corpo. Havia um rabo de dragão que saia da sua blusa de baixo, era da mesma cor das asas azul cobalto, além de um dragão tatuado no pescoço enrolado e um grande nas costas que não aparecia no momento, e seus lábios estarem brancos.

Tyson foi abrindo seu olhos e foi vendo a diferença de seu corpo e um detalhe o incomodou mais.

-Mas o que é isso! Meus lábios estão brancos!- Gritou assustado, mas agora você me deve explicações.

-Você conhece a história Tyson, você é a vida...- Disse Destiny, então lhe ezplicou toda a história que el já conhecia

-O Quê? Quer que faça isso sozinho? E como eu vou saber onde quais eu devo ou não dar a vida?

-Primeiro, você simplesmente saberá na hora, tem o poder. Segundo, não estará sozinho.- Disse enquanto chamava um cão Golden Retriever, muito familiar -Lenbra-se dele Vida? Lembra-se do Livy?

E o cachorro saiu correndo e foi lamber a pessoa que o salvou da morte, mas quando o tocou se transformou em um lobo negro.

-Ele te ajudará nas missões...

* * *

-Mais uma morte... as vezes me comparo com um assassino... o que você acha Endy?- Diz um jovem a uma loba branca ao seu lado.

Esse jovem tinha com longas asas vermelhas, calda de uma ave que se confundia com sua blusa que estava em baixo também vermelha, vestia também uma camisa preta por cima da de vermelho, mangas curtas, luvas de combates compridas e vermelhas até um pouco menos do cotovelo com uns troços que prendiam, um no punho e outro mais no final, tinha uma pequena gola pequena, mas a a de baixo era maior um pouco, lábios negros, um par de triângulos vermelhos em cada bochecha que pareciam asas e calda da fênix, calças colant pretas que iam até em baixo de suas Botas de cano longo, com duas que coisas que prendiam igual as da luva, um mais no tornozelo, e o outro mais perto de sue joelho, também vermelhas, uma tatuagem imensa de uma fênix nas costas, que não aparecia.

-Eles pensam que faço isso por prazer, mas não sabem que eu Kai Hiwatari não tenho escolha alguma, que faço para outras poderem viver, por que tudo tem que ter um equilíbrio...- Disse com uma voz melancólica antes de andar até um lugar qualquer.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Esse está mais comprido e tem um pouco de descrição, mas espero que estejA bom...Me mandem reviews e digam, OK?**  
**


	3. O Amigo da Morte

**Título:** A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 3/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

**N/A:** Bom tah aqui o cap 3 de A Vida e a Morte, espero que gostem. Comecem a ler!

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo 3 O Amigo da Morte_

-Eles pensam que faço isso por prazer, mas não sabem que eu Kai Hiwatari não tenho escolha alguma, que faço para outras poderem viver, por que tudo tem que ter um equilíbrio...- Disse com uma voz melancólica antes de andar até um lugar qualquer.

Ele andava pelas ruas daquela cidade, até que chegou em uma capela, resolveu entrar.

-Esse lugar é tão calmo...

-É sim, Morte.- Disse uma jovem de longos cabelos encaracolados até as costas, olhos castanhos, iguais a cor do cabelo. -Mas você não deveria estar aqui tem trabalho a fazer lembra?

-Destiny? Por que me chama assim? Sabe que eu não gosto. Meu nome é Kai!- Disse começando a ficar nervoso.

-E o meu é Kaína, mas não vejo ninguém me chamando assim!- Disse meio irritada também.

-Tá bom o que que você quer além de arruinar minha vida?

-Fazer você arruinar a vida dos outros! Agora vai trabalhar.- Disse apontando um dedo para fora daquele lugar, depois disso Kai saiu se teletransportando.

* * *

Kai andava pelas ruas a procura de mais uma pessoa para lhe 'entregar' seu destino.

-Que droga! Por que ela me mandou ir matar se nenhuma pessoa ia morrer hoje?- Disse irritado com a escritora do futuro.

-Ninguém vai morrer hoje? Kai até parece que não me reconhece...- Disse um garoto de cabelos negros compridos, com roupas chinesas lilás com manchas vermelhas parecidas com sangue.

-Ray? O que faz aqui? Pensei que estava preso depois do que fez na chacina de Kyoto...- Disse Kai reconhecendo o jovem.

-Pois é, fui sim, mais aquilo é muito chato, então eu saí...- Disse com a maior cara de pau.

-Você saiu? Quer dizer fugiu? E provavelmente vai voltar a ser assassino? Você nunca irá aprender não é Ray?

-Aprender o que? Você quem tem que aprender a sentir a maravilhosa sensação que se tem quando se enfia seu membro dentro da pessoa, fazendo sentir vergonha de si mesma, se sentir um lixo, e você um delicioso prazer, e daí quando acaba, você enfia sua espada, e faz terminar o sofrimento da pessoa...- Diz Ray com friamente, mas fazendo um sorriso maléfico depois. -Afinal, você é a morte, ou pelo menos é o que você diz...

-Como assim, pelo menos é o que eu digo?

-Bem, sabe, você nunca me provou realmente, quer dizer nunca me deu uma prova concreta de que você realmente é o escolhido para ser a morte...

-Mas, você gosta que eu fale não é?

-É claro, mas venha vamos no divertir...- disse saindo daquele lugar para procurara vítimas. -Como sempre você escolhe Kai.

-Nossa, não sabia que tantas pessoas morriam antes da hora, meu deus!- Dizia Tyson enquanto revivia uma pessoa.

-É mesmo.

-mas diga K.D. (pronuncia em inglês: kei di), nenhuma delas se lembra de mim ou da hora da morte?

-Não, nem ela, nem ninguém, que se envolveu ou soube de sua morte.

-Entendo, mas sempre tem tantas pessoas não deveriam estar mortas?

-Sim, mas saiba que a partir de agora você terá muito mais trabalho a fazer.- Disse K.D fazendo com que milhões de perguntas como porque? E como? Surgissem na mente de Tyson, mas antes que ele pudesse faze-las, ela sumiu.

* * *

-Então Kai, alguma vítima?

-Sim, aquele Sr ali. Passando pela calçada, com um chapéu e cara de preocupação.

-Ele não é de se jogar fora... Vai ser muito divertido com ele...- Disse Ray lambendo seus lábios.

-Ray você faz até com homens?

-Ué? Kai, mulheres, homens é tudo a mesma coisa...- Disse tirando sua faixa vermelha que estava amarrava na sua cintura.

Então Ray começou a se divertir com o homem, quando terminou fez um sinal para Kai, que e só ficou olhando meio enojado aquela cena, para que ele viesse.

-Então Kai, venha faça seu trabalho, mas faça com vontade.

Então Kai se tornou a morte (como descrito no capítulo anterior). Tirou um sabre (sem luz) e começou a cortar suas costelas, lambeu o sangue que saiu, e lentamente enfiou seu sabre sobre seu estômago, fazendo com que o homem gritasse, mas do que já havia gritado, com Ray.

Então Kai largou seu sabre (que sumiu quando fez isso), levantou o homem, com telecinese, fez com um gesto um símbolo que em japonês quer dizer morte, de repente fechou seus punhos e a cabeça do homem caiu junto com seu corpo no chão, o que indicava sua morte.

-Morreu, é Kai você o matou, e me provou que você é mesmo a morte. Agora me diga não foi divertido matar ele?- Disse Ray a Kai.

-...- Kai, ficou pensando, não gostava de fazer o que tinha feito, gostava de acabar com as pessoas de forma rápida e sem sofrimento, mas naquela noite havia feito uma exceção, odiava quando isso acontecia, odiava quando Ray estava ali, quando fazia seu trabalho, sempre o pressionava para ele fazer uma coisa que não gostava. -Vamos tenho mais trabalho a fazer.

* * *

-Que droga onde se enfiou o Tyson, ele sumiu. Devia passar o tempo comigo, sua querida noivinha, que droga.- Disse Hilary muito nervosa.

-Calma Hi, Tyson deve só ter ido ao banheiro, ou dar uma volta, não fique nervosa...- disse Atsuko tratando de acalmar sua futura cunhada. -Mas que estranho, o Kai, eu também não o vi desde que saiu de manhã, para passear com sua cachorra.

-É sim muito estranho...-Concordou Hilary.

-Então Kai, pra onde vamos agora?- Perguntou Ray à Morte.

-Calma, estou vendo qual será, estou a procura da destinada.- Disse Kai.

Nesse momento eles ouviram latidos vindo de traz deles, viraram-se e Kai reconheceu a dona deles, era Endy, que tinha saído para dar uma volta (saiu correndo e Kai o perdeu de vista e não foi procurar porque sabia que ela voltaria), ela pulou em cima de Kai, e nessa hora se tornou um lobo branco, o que surpreendeu Ray, que não conhecia Endy, muito menos o que acabara de acontecer.

-Então, vejo que não ficou sozinho, todo tempo que eu fiquei fora...- Disse tentando esconder sua surpresa -Mas me diga ela brinca igual a nós?

-Você verá...- Disse Kai com um sorriso meio maldoso. -Endy vá pegar- Disse a ela.

Nesse momento Endy saiu correndo em direção a uma cortesã e a atacou.

-Nossa, então ela é a próxima, Kai?

-Sim, mas espere para ver o que ela vai fazer com essa mulher.

Nesse momento, Endy saltou até a garganta dela, mordendo e tirando um pedaço dela. Depois começou a morder sua barriga comendo seu estomago, seu fígado, rins, (bem tudo que encontrou), soltando muito sangue, o que manchava sua linda pelagem branca. Depois disso, claro que a mulher já estava morta, mas Endy continuou comendo até restar apenas ossos, e pequenos restos de carne que sobravam, e também os olhos e os dentes, que tinham uma expressão extrema de terror.

-Então, Ray? O que achou?- Pergunta Kai a Ray.

-Bem, acho que eu e Endy vamos nos dar muito bem...- Disse Ray dando uma risadinha depois.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bom, gostarm, espero que sim, tentem fazer, umas mortes bem violentas, e bastantes crueis, bem parece que eu não consegui, né? Bem de qualquer jeito me mandem reviews e digam o que vocês acham, tah?


	4. O retorno de um velho amigo

**Título: **A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 4/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora, mas o capítulo está aqui, espero que gostem!

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo 4__ O retorno de um velho amigo_

Kai enfiou sua espada no coração de uma mulher enquanto, Ray se aproveitava da situação e se satisfazia com ela. Havia sangue em todo o lugar, na mulher, a pele havia mudado de cor, no chão, havia uma imensa poça de sangue naquele beco.

-Já terminou Ray, pode parar agora.-Disse Kai.

-Já... mas foi tão rápido, porque tem que ser sempre assim, hein? Porque não são mais fortes para durar mais tempo, para nos divertimos?-Disse Ray, seguido de um suspiro.

-Pensei que tinha se divertido Ray? Foi o que pareceu pelo menos...

-E me diverti, apenas achei que... podia ter mais, digamos, êxtase sabe?

-Ray, você não pensa em mais nada a não ser nisso?-Disse Kai com a mão no rosto e uma bolha atrás da cabeça.

-Penso em matar as pessoas...e em fazer isso com você.

-Não obrigado...

* * *

Enquanto isso Tyson que estava no horário de folga, brincava com Livy, porém, nesse momento havia uma garota de cabelos castanhos se aproximando.

-Olá Tyson!-Disse ela assustando Tyson que acabou por dar um pulo até o alto da árvore que estava perto dele.

-Hilary, quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que eu não gosto quando você chega assim e me assusta!-Disse ele no galho da árvore.

-Desculpa, mas é que temos visita.

-Visita...-Disse Tyson antes do galho quebrar, e ele cair.

Tyson, Hilary, e Livy, foram até a sede da pensão para ver a tal visita, chegando lá encontram um garoto de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um lindo sorriso, do lado de um homem com uma roupa que parecia da polícia, e com uma estrela nela, o que indicava ser o xerife da cidade.

-Max!-Griotu Tyson correndo para abraçar Max -Há quanto tempo amigão!

-É mesmo, não te vejo desde que eu me mudei daqui a uns 2 anos, por causa de boatos sobre a minha mãe...

-Boatos? Então era mentira que ela era uma cortesã?-Perguntou Hilary

-É...bem não...-Gaguejava Max -Mas eu não quero falar nisso, ela está morta agora.

-Sinto muito eu não sabia.-Se culpou Hilary.

-Garotos porque não vão lá para fora brincar um pouco?-Disse o pai de Tyson.

-Tudo bem.-Disseram juntos os três. Eles foram para fora de casa e começaram a conversar.

-Mas e aquele homem que veio com você, quem é?-Perguntou Tyson.

-Ele é meu pai, eu descobri a uns 2 meses, depois que minha mãe morreu há 2 semanas, ele recebeu uma oferta de trabalho para ser xerife daqui, pois o antigo havia morrido, ele nasceu aqui e era um velho amigo do seu pai, então não era desconhecido para ele, decidiu aceitar e agora estamos aqui!-Explicava Max. -Mas e vocês? Me contem de tudo.

-Bem, Hilary e eu estamos noivos, data de casamento marcada, nossa pensão está com cada vez mais hóspedes, muitas mortes acontecendo recentemente na cidade, suspeita de homicídio, bem acho que é só.-Disse Tyson antes de ver 2 garotos e um cachorro indo na direção deles. -Kai, Endy, olá!-Gritou ao perceber quem era um deles e a cachorrinha.

-Olá Tyson, oi Hilary, olá Livy.-Disse Kai ao chegar onde Tyson e os outros estavam. E percebendo que havia um que não conhecia.

-Olá, este é Max, um velho amigo que voltou.-Explicou Hilary. -Max, este é o Kai, e Kai quem é esse?-Disse Hilary assinalando Ray

-Este é Ray, um velho amigo também, ele vai ficar aqui de agora em diante.-Dizia ele. -Ray esses são Tyson e Hilary.

-Olá pessoa prazer em conhecê-los.

-Prazer em conhecer pessoal.-Disse Ray com um falso sorriso.

-O prazer é nosso.-Disseram Tyson, Hilary e Max juntos.

Essses 5 conversaram durante muito tempo, até que anoiteceu e cada um foi para seus quartos, menos Max que foi para sua casa.

Kai estava em seu quarto cuidando da sua vida. Estava muito concentrado no que fazia, tanto que não percebeu um certo garoto entrando.

-Kai, você não vai trabalhar hoje?

-Ray, o que você faz aqui? Não interessa se vou trabalhar ou não.-Disse Kai nervoso.

-Calma, eu estou apenas cuidando para que pessoas inocentes não morram, afinal eu vou sair agora...

-Está bem...-Disse ele suspirando -Então vamos.-Disse ele saindo pela janela junto com Ray.

* * *

-Que coisa, por que eu tenho que fazer isso, eu não quero, mas...não tenho escolha...-Dizia Max com lágrimas no olhos

-Ande Max, você vai ficar aí a noite toda é? Saia logo.-Dizia um homem de cabelos castanhos e um cavanhaque.

-Calma pai, cortar cebola é difícil, espera.

-Está bem, eu espero, mas eu estou com fome, e como eu já fiz a minha parte do jantar, e agora é a sua, então tem que fazer, não reclame, combinamos em dividir tarefas.

-Sim, pai.-Suspirou ele.

* * *

-Que saco isso, tenho que ficar aqui andando pela cidade sem fazer nada, nenhum trabalho hoje, que droga...-Reclamava Tyson andando pela cidade.

-Vá para casa, já fez o que tinha que fazer hoje...-Disse uma jovem encapuzada.

-Está bem-Disse voltando para sua casa.

Enquanto isso a umas quadras daquele lugar, dois jovens "trabalhavam".

-Kai vamos sua vez.-Dizia um garoto de cabelos negros enquanto mordia uma mulher, e a impedia de gritar com sua mão sobre sua boca.

-Está bem Ray.-Disse Kai friamente, com um toque de angústia, ao dizer isso Ray parou de morde a mulher, mas não a soltou.

Kai fez aparecer sua espada e num movimento rápido arrancou um seio da mulher, que começou a sagrar, logo se fez uma poça imensa de sangue naquele local, e então levantou espada de novo e cortou o outro, a mulher quis gritar, mas não podia pois Ray, que riu quando Kai fez isso, tampava sua boca. Logo a mulher desistiu de tentar gritar, fechou os olhos, e morreu.

-Morreu. O que achou Kai?

-Até que não foi chato...- Disse sorrindo, fazendo com que Ray desse um sorriso maléfico também.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Gostaram? Espero que sim, tentei fazer bem cruel nessa morte, e acho que não ficou tão mal... Mandem reviews e me digam o que acharam OK?


	5. Destino

**Título:** A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 5/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

**N/A: **Aqui ta o novo capítulo, espero que gostem!

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo 5 Destino_

-Vai, vai, Mais, mais, isso, ótimo!- Diz uma mulher ao outro homem.

-Eu adoro isso- Diz ele -Você também não gosta Kaína?- Diz ele com um sorriso sarcástico

-SIM, mais- Diz Kaína feliz como nunca

-Então vou pegar os outros ingredientes- Diz ele saindo de perto dela

-Oba, adoro fazer alminhas!- Diz kaína sorrindo muito feliz -Volte logo senhor Sillo Baid Muiretni!

-Hã? Não é mais fácil me chamar de Deus como todos os humanos fazem...- Diz ele extranhando a mulher o chamar pelo seu nome completo

-Mas seu nome é tão lindo...amorzinho...- Diz Kaína chegando bem perto de Sillo e lhe dando um beijo em sua boca

-Eu sei, pode fazer o que quiser docinho, lembre-se que fui eu que te dei o livre arbítrio...-Diz ele lhe dando um beijo

-Mas...agora que já fizemos o que devíamos, tenho uns negócios a cumprir...- Diz ela

-O que? Sabe que se sair assim você vai levar um castigo quando voltar...- Diz Com um toque de chateação e outro de excitação.

-Sim...eu sei...-Diz a mulher com um toque de garotinha safada... -Mas eu tenho que ir então...

-Ta, tenho que travar uma batalha com o idiota do Lúcifer mesmo...

-não chame assim seu bichinho de estimação...brincar com ele não lhe fará mal nenhum, e agora to indo tchau tchau!

-Droga...- Diz ele ao ver ela desaparecer -Fico tão entediado quando ela vai...mas fazer o que não é...é a vida imortal...

* * *

Kai está matando outras pessoas, depois que Ray se 'divertia' com elas...

-Você está cada vez melhor Kai...- Diz o chinês divertido

-Eu sei...- Sorri a ave manchada de sangue por todo o corpo...

-Kai!- Grita uma mulher que acaba de se teletransportar onde os dois jovens estavam

-Quem é ela?

-Destiny? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim lhe dar um aviso...em particular...- Diz ela com voz séria.

-Sim... eu estou indo...- Diz Ray saindo do local...

-Pronto ele saiu, o que veio me dizer?- Diz ele parecendo não ligar para o ela diz

-Olha aqui seu idiota!- Diz ela parecendo irritada -Essa semana você já matou 3 pessoas que não devia, não estavam marcadas para morrer...

-E...- Diz ele não ligando

-E o que?

-E daí? É só você mandar o Vida o reviver... Soube que você já deu esse dom para alguém...

-Sim, mas não é por isso que você vai matar qualquer um!- Diz ela irritada, mas mudando seu rosto rapidamente para um ar de preocupação. -Kai, você não era assim...o que aconteceu? Foi a chegada deste tal de Ray não é? Diga.

-Isso é você quem sabe, não escreve o futuro? Então devia saber...- Diz se irritando

-Cale-se- Diz Kaína dando um tapa no rosto dele -Você sabe muito bem que só escrevo fatos importantes, como mortes, vida, acidentes, encontros... fatos decisivos na vida de uma pessoa... quem faz todo o resto são elas próprias, esse é o dom que Deus me deu, e me permitiu lhes dar!

-Deus? Nossa é a primeira vez que você fala nele...

-Pois é...- diz ela suspirando -Você deve livrar-se de Ray, ele está te afetando, desse jeito, com ele aqui, faz coisas que não escrevi para seu destino...

-Vou pensar no seu caso... Mas já vou lhe avisando...sabe qual a provável resposta...

-Sim, e mais uma coisa...cuidado, senão qualquer hora, você vai encontrar Vida, e sabe que quando Vida e Morte se encontram, sempre acontece uma batalha... que ao final, é sempre a morte dos dois...

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Tyson estava com sua noiva Hilary, e sua irmã Atsuko, que parecia preocupada.

-Irmã, que foi?

-Hã, bem, vocês viram o Kai?

-Porque está preocupada com ele? Ele não está com você...- Diz seu irmão com ciúme de sua irmã.

-Bem não perceberam que ele está estranho ultimamente, mais frio e sarcástico, e não parece ligar para nada... antes ele era só frio...

-Você ta apaixonada!- Diz Hilary animadamente deixando Atsuko totalmente vermelha

-O que! Não ela não ama, Hilary não fale besteira!- Diz Tyson desesperado

-Calma Tyson...não precisa ficar desse jeito- diz Hilary tentando acalmar seu novio.

-Aaah - Suspirou, acho que tem razão, mas agora tenho algo importante para fazer, sozinho, até mais garotas!

-Até mais!- Disseram as duas juntas antes de ver Tyson correndo.

-Escuta, eu também vou indo- Dizia Hilary a Atsuko -Tenho umas coisas que fazer com minha mãe, até mais!

-Tchau.- Disse a garota antes de ver sua amiga indo embora _"Que estranho, Tyson está saindo muito ultimamente para lugares secretos, que será que está fazendo?"_ pensou antes de ouvir e ver algo sair detrás dos arbustos

-Demoraram muito para ir embora não acha?- Disse a pessoa fazendo Atsuko virar-se rapidamente para ver quem era.

-Kai! O que está fazendo aqui, a quanto tempo está aqui o que...- Não pode continuar a fazer perguntas, pois Kai tampou-lhe a boca com um dedo, e comum lindo sorriso no rosto.

-Calma, eu vim aqui para lhe ver, estou aqui a tempo suficiente para perceber o quanto você está linda...-Diz deixando Atsuko vermelha.

-Bem, obrigado...- Diz ela ficando mais calma. -Mas como assim, veio aqui me ver?

-Bem, é que senti vontade de te ver, faz um tempo que a gente não se fala...- Diz também ficando vermelho.

-Bem já viu agora..- Diz ela desviando seu olhar

-Tem razão mais...eu queria ficar mais um pouco, conversando...

-Ah claro!- Diz sorrindo e virando seu olhar a alegre a ele que ao ver sorri também

-Kai, você ta aí não é? Bem cara ande, temos trabalho a fazer...

-Tem razão, Ray- Diz ele se entristecendo -Nos vemos depois quem sabe, mais a noite

-Sim, adeus.

-Adeus- Diz ele se despedindo e indo com Ray até Atsuko perde-los de vista...

* * *

-Vamos lá gata, você pode fazer melhor que isso, anda, ou terá uma morte terrível...- Diz Ray, em cima de uma jovem, que estava apavorada...

-Anda Ray, as forças dela já acabaram, acabe logo com ela..ou eu acabarei- Diz Kai com um rosto de assassino.

-Claro, claro...- Diz Ray saindo de cima da mulher... -Mas espere eu pegar minha espada...

* * *

-Hum...Morte está se deixando levar ao caminho negro...- Diz um homem de cabelos até os ombros, castanho claro, alto, com uma imensa cicatriz debaixo do olho direito, e com o cabelo tampando o outro olho, e um sobretudo que arrastava-se até o chão e que possuía uma touca preto, e toda sua outra roupa ou era desse cor, ou era cinza ou ainda vermelho, mas essa era apenas cinza e preta...

-Sim, eu sei Sillo, e isso logo trará problemas a ele...

-Hum...? Como assim Kaína?

-Eu já previ, logo logo...é apenas esperar...

* * *

-Assim, Ray mais fundo, quero ver mais sangue...- Ouvia-se a voz em meio a esuridão daquela noite

-Essa voz é...não pode ser...- Dizia-se Tyson enquanto corria para ver aonde estava a voz, e de quem a pertencia...

Tyson chegou a um beco, onde estava duas pessoas, uma com longas asas, outra com longos cabelos...

-Essa pessoa...eu sinto...ela não está marcada para morrer...- Disse ele chegando até onde os dois jovens estavam

-Não pode ser...Tyson...você é...- Diz Kai ao perceber a presença de Tyson.

-Vida...sim...e ao parecer...você é a Morte...não é Kai?- Diz ele observando a mulher quase morta, passando seus olhos em seguida até onde estava Ray, e por fim, encarando Kai, que também fez o mesmo trajeto com o olhar, mas a diferença, é que Tyson estava sério, quase até triste, já Kai, estava com um sorriso sarcástico e cruel em seu rosto...

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim, e por favor, me mandem reviews!


	6. Batalha yinxyang

**Título:** A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 6/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo__ 6 Batalha yinxyang_

-Não pode ser...Tyson...você é...- Diz Kai ao perceber a presença de Tyson.

-Vida...sim...e ao parecer...você é a Morte...não é Kai?- Diz ele observando a mulher quase morta, passando seus olhos em seguida até onde estava Ray, e por fim, encarando Kai, que também fez o mesmo trajeto com o olhar, mas a diferença, é que Tyson estava sério, quase até triste, já Kai, estava com um sorriso sarcástico e cruel em seu rosto...

-Então, vai ficar aí me olhando?- Diz fazendo um sorriso de louco, e em seguida dando uma risada também do tipo.

-Kai... achei que você fosse melhor que isso... achei mesmo...- Diz tristmente

-o que quer dizer?

-Você... matou todas essas pessoas, e é acho que você matou todas as que morreram ultimamente, não é?

-É inteligente, ainda que não pareça- Diz olhando suas unhas, e limpando as sujas.

-Por que? Por que mata pessoas inocentes? Esse não é o seu trabalho, Deus não irá te perdoará por isso...

-Perdoará? Perdão? Vocês é que não entendem, fui destinado a uma vida matando as pessoas, sem poder ter nem a mínima compaixão, eu não queria fazer isso, ainda não quero! Por isso estou fazendo isso!- diz Kai com raiva e tristeza na voz, que Tyson pode notar.

-Kai...

-Não me venha com essa, ou eu vou te matar! Assim não poderá mais reviver as pessoas, então eu vou matar totas as pessoas, e então me matar, já que assim, Eles não poderão mais me mandar fazer isso... nunca mais- Diz no mesmo tom de antes.

-Kai, você não pode fazer isso, nunca, não entende, isso está errado...

-Não importa, eu não me importo, não mais, não tenho vida.

-Tem sim, não diga isso!- Disse desesperado, não gostava de ver Kai daquele jeito, estava tão triste, tão infeliz...

Tyson então se virou à imagem que tinha quando se tornava a vida, longas asas, roupas azul marinho e branca, rabo...

-Ui, que medo, ele se transformou em vida...- Gozou Ray.

-Saia daqui, não tem nada a ver com isso Ray, isso é entre a Vida, e a Morte...- Diz Kai ao seu amigo.

-Está bem, está bem... eu saio...- diz ele saindo do local –Mas querida..- Disse arrastando a moça semimorta.

-Não entendo, se sente mal com sua vida, por que não dá fim a ela, assim viverá uma nova, melhor, sem precisar matar ninguém..- Pergunta Tyson ao sair Ray.

-Já pensei nisso, mas não dá, você me reviveria...- Diz Kai melancolicamente –E além disso, aprendi a achar isso divertido, estou a aprender isso na verdade, vais ver, quando eu te matar, vou me divertir, e muito...- Diz sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Kai, não faça isso, por favor, não quero te machucar...- Diz Tyson apertando os punhos, mas Kai não quis isso, então o atacou, bem no rosto o fazendo cair para trás, saindo sangue de sua boca.

-Você é forte...- Diz Tyson de quatro –Mas vai ver, me provocou, agora vai levar também- Diz se levantando.

-Que bom, um desafio de verdade...- Deu um sorriso, do mesmo tipo dos de antes.

-Não vai me vencer!- Diz Tyson fazendo com que apareça de repente um escudo, com, no centro um dragão, seu símbolo.

-Ui, um escudo, ele vai me vencer com um escudo, ui!- Gozou Kai, em seguida rindo, e fazendo com que apareça uma espada, com, na alça ou na parte onde ele a pega, uma fênix, símbolo dele.

-Eu defendo vidas, não as tiro, o único ser que pode fazer isso é a Kaína, o destino...- Disse seriamente.

-O que quer dizer? Que irá me vencer sem me matar? Está sonhando...

-Não estou, vou te derrotar, e vais permanecer vivo, você vai ver, eu consigo tudo que eu quero, e eu quero isso!

-Do jeito você fala, ta parecendo um garotinho mimado...

-Vais ficar falando, não disse que ia me matar?

Eu VOU te matar!- Disse se movendo velozmente até Tyson, com a posição de ataque.

Kai atingiu Tyson no escudo, que este tinha levantado para se defender, porem Kai não desistiu, continuou a atacar o escudo de Tyson.

-Parece que antes de te matar vou ter que quebrar seu escudo Tyson...

-Não pode quebrar meu escudo, ele é imbatível...

-Vais ver...

E continuou a dar golpes e mais golpes com sua espada no escudo de Tyson, que não agüentou e finalmente rachou...

-Não!

-Sim! E agora, vais ver, vais ficar sem defesa!- Disse dando um último golpe no escudo, que o fez quebrar, mas essa não foi o único que quebrou, logo a espada de Kai rachou e quebrou, em mil pedaços, como o escudo de Tyson –Não! Mas como!

-Eu sabia que sua espada não ia agüentar, por isso o fiz...- Disse ouvindo Kai fazer aquele troço com a garganta de quando aconece algo que não quer, um tipo de gemido aborrecido...-Kai, sua ira será sua derrota!

-Que frase feita! Clichês são um saco! Faça uma frase por si própria e desista, vamos, pare de agir como um herói, e se entregue...- Kai disse, vendo Tyson ficar imutável-Eu tentei fazer pacificamente, você pediu, sua morte vai ser dolorosa e lenta...-

-Depois eu que falo clichês... pare de agir como um imbecil e desista de tudo isso...-

-Não!- Disse partindo para uma luta corpo a corpo, mas não mudou muito da anterior, Kai só atacava, e Tyson só defendia.

-Pare de se defender, e lute pra valer!- Disse irritado Kai.

Em outro lugar da cidade, alguém acordava após ter um terrível pesadelo.

-Kai...- Murmurou em tom de preocupação, sentando na cama. –KAI!- Tinha um mal pressentimento, então mudou rapidamente de roupa, botou algo de calçado, tudo em 2 minutos no máximo, e saiu correndo de seu quarto, procurando por aquele quem lhe fazia suspirar...

-AAAArrrrrraaaa!- Disse Kai finalmente conseguindo dar um soco no rosto de Tyson, mas que não o fez muito mal, pois apenas foi um passo para trás, mas que ob fez sangrar pela boca.

-Só isso? Acho que está ficando mais fraco...- disse Tyson limpando sua boca com sua mão.

-Vai morrer!

-Não posso Kai, eu sou a Vida, me auto reviverei assim que você der seu golpe final...

-Apesar de não querer sou a morte, posso te matar, seus poderes estarão sumidos se for eu te matar...-Disse Kai respirando com dificuldade,

Kai estava visivelmente cansado, dar tantos golpes, sem um plano ou estratégia estava acabando com ele, respirava com dificuldade, e tentava com muito esforço se manter em pé.

-Eu já disse Kai, está tão cheio de ira e tristeza, que ficou cego, Kai, você vai perder!

-Cale-se eu ou matar a todos! Assim, não irá mais doer, Não quero que doa mais!

-Doer, o que?- Disse uma terceira pessoa chegando

-Atsuko, o que faz aqui, deveria estar dormindo...

-Desde quando está aqui?- Disse Kai tão confuso quanto Tyson.

-Faz uns instantes, ouvi uma coisa sobre Tyson ser a vida e Kai a morte...

-Atsuko, irmã, por favor, saia daqui, isso é entre mim e ele, não pode fazer nada...

-Está errado irmão, posso te ajudar, sim!

-Ray... agora...

De repente Ray apareceu atrás de Atsuko, prendendo-a pelos braços, e tentando leva-lá dali.

-Não pare! Me largue seu...- Disse pisando o pé de Ray, fazendo com que este a soltasse –Bem, Kai, eu ouvi que dói, é sobre você ser a morte? É sobre você matar pessoas que não quer? Se não quer então pare, ninguém pode te obrigar a fazer isso!

-Não é tão simples, pirralha!

-Claro que é, é só você...- Não pode falar foi impedida pelo seu irmão.

-Não Kai tem razão, não é...- Disse observando sua irmã ficar confusa –Se fosse eu também já teria parado...- Dessa vez foi Kai que ficou confuso –Acha que eu gosto disso? Acha que eu gosto de ver pessoas mortas ter que revive-las e agir como se não tivesse visto nada? Kai, para mim também é difícil, mas sei que esta é a minha missão, não posso parar, não é assim que funciona: "Eu quero então faço." não é. Tem alguém acima de nós que comanda tudo, que define tudo, que controla tudo, e que irá nos castigar se não fizermos o que diz, e você sabe disso, Kai, algumas coisas, não temos escolha em fazer se não quisermos ser castigados...

Kai ouviu atentamente o que Tyson dizia, sabia que ele tinha razão, ele sabia, por isso, começou a chorar, chorar amargamente, doía demais, demais, aquilo tudo, não dava mais pra segurar tanta dor no peito.

-Não entende, as pessoas, eu as mato, você as vive, sabe muito bem que para mim é muito mais difícil, eu cansei disso, cansei de ter que enfrentar tudo sozinho, por isso comecei a fazer, com Ray, pelo menos não estou sozinho...-

-Pois agora tem a nós Kai, tem a mim...- Disse Atsuko abraçando a Kai que estava no chão, ainda chorando, este olhou para ela quando ela o fez –Kai, eu te amo, apesar de tudo, eu o amo, não vou mais te deixar sofrer sozinho, vou estar com você, para sempre, eu juro.- Disse docemente.

-Obrigado, eu, também te amo...- Disse Kai em um tom quase inaudível, mas que conseguiu-se ouvir –Jura que não irá me abandonar?- disse entre soluços.

-Sim, eu juro, mas você terá que parar de matar inocentes...

-Eu juro...

-Que coisa linda, um momento doce, sinto tanto ter que parar...- Disse uma quinta pessoa no lugar, chegando por meio de um teletransporte.

-Quem é você?- Perguntou Tyson desconfiado

-Meu nome é Sillo Baid Muiretni, mas se quiser me chame apenas de Deus...

-O que!- SE perguntaram todos, sabiam que se Deus estivesse na Terra, não podia ser coisa boa...

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Bem, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu, adorei fazer este capítulo, foi um de meus favoritos! Me contem em reviews, por favor!


	7. O Grand Finale

**Título:** A Vida e a Morte

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 7/7

**Advertências:** Descrição gráfica de violência

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Resumo**: Muitas mortes começam a acontecer ao mesmo tempo que um jovem chega na cidade. Não é yaoi

* * *

A VIDA E A MORTE

_Capítulo 7 O Grand Finale_

Kaína e Sillo estavam "brincando" nus em uma cama, estavam felizes sem preocupações...

-AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh Sillo!- Grita ela ao sentir-se invadida.

-Calma calma...- disse ele dando uns beijinhos em seu pescoço.

Tempos depois de "pura diversão" se recostaram, Kaína estava debruçada sobre Sillo, dormindo placidamente em seu belo peito...

Dormiram durante um tempo, até que se ouviu um grito no quarto, o qual fez o Deus acordar, e ver que Kaína não estava mais lá, apenas um papel no seu lugar.

Este pegou o papel e começou lê-lo, ficou com raiva, seus olhos refletiam isso e a vingança, não podia deixar aquilo assim...

'_Querido Sillo Baid Muiretni, eu entrego-lhe isso, e lhe aviso que eu seqüestrei a Kaína, e com ela logo meus planos estarão completos, atenciosamente, Tala.'_

-Idiota, ele vai me pagar, muito caro por isso...- Disse muito nervoso, apertando seus punhos, e pensando no que iria fazer _"Que droga, com certeza ele tem algum plano, e graças a nossa última luta há 2005 anos estou muito fraco, por isso criei Kaína, para ter mais controle da situação, droga... não conseguirei derrota-lo sozinho, vou precisar de ajuda, tomara que os dois imbecis já tenham resolvido seus problemas"_ Pensou enquanto se teletransportava e saía daquele lugar.

* * *

-Que coisa linda, um momento doce, sinto tanto ter que parar...- Disse ao chegar ao lugar onde se encontravam Vida, Morte, a irmã da vida, e o amigo da morte.

-Quem é você?- Perguntou Tyson, A Vida, desconfiado

-Meu nome é Sillo Baid Muiretni, mas se quiser me chame apenas de Deus...

-O que!- Perguntaram todos, sabiam que se Deus estivesse na Terra, não podia ser coisa boa...

-O que ouviram, olha temos um probleminha... e por mais que deteste ajuda, não tenho escolha, senão pedir a vocês...- Disse entredentes.

**-**Que foi? O que aconteceu?- Perguntou Tyson preocupado.

-É Kaina, ela foi seqüestrada, por Tala, o diabo.

-O que! Por que?- Perguntou Kai.

-Por que ele está como eu, sem muita energia, e precisa de Destiny para realizar seus planos, é tão obvio...- Disse nervoso.

-Claro, claro, então, quer a nossa ajuda para resgatar Destiny, e derrotar o Diabo...- Diz Atsuko.

-Não de você, pirralha, nem de quem com certeza vai para o inferno quando morrer, e sim de Vida e Morte...

-Por que deveríamos ajudar? Vocês não são imortais?- Perguntou Tyson

**-**É e daí?- Disse simplesmente.

-Bom, e daí que vocês não precisariam de ajuda de meros mortais como nós...-Explicou Tyson.

-É, mais vocês não são meros mortais, são Vida e a Morte...-respondeu ele - E além disso se me ajudarem, podem se tornar 'meros mortais' de novo...

-Sério?- Perguntou Kai, o qual foi respondido pelo Sillo afirmativamente com a cabeça de olhos fechados.

-Isso, então...-Tinha dificuldades de dizer "vão me ajudar ou não?".

-Vamos lá, então, pra onde é?- Perguntou Kai.

-Pra baixo...- Disse Deus apontando com o indicador direito para o chão- Onde mais acham que ele mora?

-Claro... mas como vamos para lá?- Perguntou Tyson.

-Vocês têm poderes psíquicos, juntos podemos ir para lá...-Disse meio envergonhado, odiava pedir ajuda...

-Tá bem...- Disseram Kai e Tyson, um momento de concentração e logo os três se teletransportaram daquele lugar.

-Onde estamos?- Pergunta Tyson ao perceber o lugar para onde tinham ido.

Aquele era um lugar escuro, não havia nenhuma luz nele, também não era muito quente, na verdade chegava até a ser gelado_, "Gelado como a Rússia"_ Pensou Kai se lembrando da Terra onde nasceu, não havia mais nada a suas volta além da Neve, que deixava ainda mais frio ainda aquele lugar.

-Odeio lugares frios, pensei que o inferno era um lugar quente, pegando fogo, sabe?- Falou Tyson olhando para Sillo abraçando-se e começando e caminhar junto com os outros dois.

-É... humanos adoram distorcer as coisas, a verdade é que Tala, The Devil, prefere fazer sofrer com frio, neve, gelo, como ele é, frio e sem emoções...

-O nome dele é Tala, nossa...- Disse Kai –Achei que ele tinha um nome mais feio e Dark... como você...-Disse para Sillo.

-Pois é... mas não se engane, apesar do nome, ele é pior do que pensa...- Falou Sillo seriamente para Tyson e para Kai.

Eles continuaram a caminhar, não mais do que trinta minutos e já enxergaram o seu destino, o castelo de Tala, fincado no alto de um morro.

-Nossa... parece Drácula...- Disse Tyson, não ignorando a incrível semelhança dos dois.

-Foi deste castelo que surgiu a história...- respondeu Sillo –Mas nas histórias, eles enfraqueceram muito ele...

-hmf, eu só quero acabar logo com isso e assim me livrar dessa maldição maldita...

-É mesmo, aliás como resgatar Kaína pode fazer com que viremos humanos normais de novo?- Perguntou Tyson.

-Bom, acontece que há muito tempo, eu e Tala tivemos uma batalha, que acabou por tirar muita força de nós, mas então, se aproveitando disso, ele reuniu feitiços de magia negra com o restante de sua força e começou a mudar o destino que eu escrevia para as pessoas, então tive que criar Kaína Destiny, para assim poder controlar essas mudanças que ele fazia, já que Kaína, apesar de ser feita com uma parte minha, sua força não foi tirada de mim, já que nem eu, nem Tala a recuperamos totalmente ainda...- Explicou Sillo.

-Entendi, daí, Kaína criou a fênix da morte, e o dragão da vida, e começou escrevero destino...- Percebeu Kai.

-Sim...

-Mas então o que você faz?- Perguntou Tyson

-Bom, eu mando em Kaína, e julgo as pessoas mortas, e ainda comando o TODO o universo...

-Entendi...- Disse Tyson

Finalmente chegaram na porta do castelo de Tala, estavam parados em frente à imensa porta congelada do lugar, nesta havia um emblema da cabeça de um lobo, com chifres, entalhada em um metal prateado, símbolo de Tala.

-Hahaha...- Ouviu-se uma risada no ar logo antes de o chão em que pisavam se abrir e caírem para de baixo do buraco.

-Finalmente chegaram, achei que nunca viriam...- Disse o jovem de cabelos rubros, olhos cor de gelo, e pele branca em frente ao Kai, Tyson e Sillo, era Tala, que sorria de forma diabólica.

-Tala, onde está Destiny? Diga seu maldito!- Disse raivosamente Sillo.

-Está bem aqui...- Respondeu apontando para trás de si, mostrando um corpo inconsciente molhado em um líquido carmesim que parecia sair dele mesmo.

-Kaína! O que fez maldito?

-Me diverti um pouco e claro, pus meu herdeiro nela... agora só a matando para mata-lo também... mas você não se atreveria a mata-la, não é?- Disse maleficamente, terminando com uma risada diabólica de literalmente "quebrar o gelo", os que cobria as paredes e o teto, fazendo-o cair no chão com um barulho infernal.

-Desgraçado! Vou acabar com você!- Gritou Kai, cheio de raiva, empunhando sua espada para cima, se preparando para atacar.

-Quer lutar hein? Com todo prazer...- Disse Tala empunhando outra espada, mas muito maior do que a de Kai, e bem mais assustadora também.

-Pare, não podes lutar sozinho Kai... ele mais forte do que pensas...

-O que quer que eu faça? Viemos aqui para que então?- Perguntou Kai nervoso.

-Quero que unam-se, deixem Dranzer e Dragoon saírem de dentro de você e atingirem Tala- Disse Sillo ainda olhando Tala, que estava com cara de louco, insano, psicopata, assassino e do mau. _"Assim, pelo menos ele ficará inconsciente por alguns anos..."_ Pensou tentando se convencer a si mesmo de que aquilo daria certo.

-Não vão fazer nada!- Disse Tala ficando com os olhos completamente vermelhos –ataque tempestade do lobo!- Disse enquanto uma corrente de gelo chegava e antigia todos os três heróis.

-Nem tente!- Disse Sillo enquanto um fazia um campo de energia com a mente para os proteger do ataque.

-haha, aparecendo como sempre, não mudas nunca...- Riu-se Tala.

-Cale-se Tala, e pode apostar, você vai cair...- disse Sillo entredentes.

-Tyson se concentre, as feras que nos deram os poderes de vida e morte tem que se juntar para salvar o universo, e Kaína.- Disse Kai, tentando fazer uma bola de energia mista entre ele e Tyson. Dranzer e Dragoon se uniam novamente...

-Agora!- Disse Tyson quando acabaram de fazer, Sillo sorriu quando mandaram-na direto para Tala.

-Não vão me atingir!- Gritou tentando fugir do ataque que vinha a toda velocidade direto para ele.

-Vai sim! Disse Sillo o segurando-o para ele não fazer nada.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- Gritou Tala ao ser atingido, Sillo se teletransportou antes de chegar até ele, mas não e tempo de Tala conseguir escapar.

-Conseguimos!- Disse Tyson ao ver Tala sumir.

-Foi desintegrado...- Disse Sillo para si mesmo _"Não imaginei que o ataque deles fosse tão forte assim como para mata-lo..."_ Nesse momento virou-se até Kaína ainda inconsciente -Claro, o filho dele...

-O que?- Perguntou Tyson ouvindo o que Sillo pensou em voz alta.

-Tala morreu, isso quer dizer que seu filho se tornou imortal pra valer, agora ele vai nascer de qualquer jeito.-Explicou Sillo

-O que!- Perguntaram-se Kai e Tyson, juntos. –Por que?

-Por causa do equilíbrio... cada ser, cada coisa existente tem que ter um pólo oposto, é a lei suprema, nem eu mesmo posso contra ela, e como Kaína e eu somos como um pólo idêntico, nosso oposto agora é o filho de Tala.

-Entendo...- Disse Kai.

-Sim, mas agora vamos pegar Kaína e sair daqui.- Disse Sillo andando em direção a escritora do destino de tudo _"Será que ela sabia disso? Será que ela escreveu isso? Provavelmente não mas... se foi... por que ela faria isso?"_

_-_E agora? O que vai fazer?- Perguntou Kai a Sillo, sabendo que agora, Kaína literalmente geraria o filho do demônio...

-Vou leva-lá para nossa casa, trata-lá, e criar o bebê como se fosse meu filho...- Disse com o cabelo tampando seus olhos.

-Por que? Ele não é filho de Tala?- Perguntou Tyson, confuso.

-Porque quem sabe assim, ele se torne alguém bom, porque apesar de ser filho do mau, não quer necessariamente dizer que vá ser do mau... ele pode estar fadado a ser meu oposto, mas vou cuidar para que ele e nós não nos tornemos inimigos, para assim a paz reinar no universo.

-Entendo...- Disse Tyson, Kai apenas olhava o que faziam.

-Adeus, se cuidem, agora são pessoas normais...-Disse Sillo pegando Kaína nos braços e logo se teletransportando dali com os garotos.

Primeiro deixou Kai e Tyson na Terra, em suas casas, depois foi para a sua, o Nirvana...

-Bom, estamos em casa...- Disse Tyson olhando para a porta de entrada de sua casa.

-É...- Disse Kai entrando.

-Atsuko, Hilary, estão aí?- Gritou Tyson enquanto entrava.

-Finalmente chegaram!- Gritou Hilary correndo para perto de seu noivo –Atsuko me contou tudo, nossa tive tanta preocupação! Tyson!

-Calma, agora somos normais de novo...- Disse enquanto abraçava sua amada.-Agora, vamos deixa-los conversar em particular e tratar de assuntos particulares no nosso quarto...- Disse Tyson sorrindo picaradamente, e se referindo a Kai e sua irmã. Logo deixaram os dois sozinhos.

-Kai... como está?- Perguntou Atsuko timidamente.

-Melhor do que nunca...- Disse sorrindo- Atsuko, queria te falar uma coisa...- Disse se aproximando da garota.

-O que é?- Perguntou com suas bochechas se envermelhando.

-Bem... Obrigado, por me tirar do caminho das trevas...- Disse timidamente, a garota deu um risinho como um "de nada".

Então lentamente seus rostos foram se aproximando, até se unirem num terno beijo, cheio de amor...

-Algum tempo depois...-

Meses haviam se passado, hoje, era dia do casamento de Tyson e Hilary, após Ray ir para uma clínica psiquiátrica, e Kai e Atsuko ficarem noivos, hoje era um dia muito feliz para todos...

-Então jovem aceita esse rapaz como seu legítimo esposo?- Pergunta o velho padre para Hilary, que estava mais bonita que nunca em seu branco vestido.

-Sim...- Responde sorrindo.

-E você rapaz? Aceita essa donzela como sua legítima esposa?

-Claro que sim...- Disse Tyson, em seu terno muito elegante, preto.

-Então podem se beijar...- disse o padre sorrindo. –Eu os declaro, marido e esposa.

Então se beijaram, seus primeiros beijos casados, finalmente, estavam juntos, unidos para o resto de suas vidas no ritual mais sagrado, o matrimônio.

E enquanto isso, numa cadeira, não muito longe dali, na primeira fileira, dois felizes jovens sorriam, enquanto aplaudiam aquele momento.

-Kai, logo será a nossa vez não é?- Disse a garota sorrindo docemente.

-Claro... com muito prazer, meu amor...- respondeu Kai correspondendo ao sorriso, e fazendo com a Atsuko sorrisse ainda com mais amor em seu rosto.

* * *

-Ele finalmente nasceu...- Disse Kaína deitada.

-Sim...- Disse Sillo com um bebê em seus braços.

-Lúcifer...o pequeno demônio...- Disse a mulher pegando seu bebê em sue braços –meu filho...

FIM

* * *

N/A: Bom, foi o último capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews e me digam o que acharam deste último capítulo, ok?


End file.
